Faculty Research Base A brief description of the Einstein research base is provided below and is presented by area of emphasis. These areas represent the central base of the Einstein research efforts and are briefly highlighted here, but due to page limitations and the extensive diversity of our research faculty we are unable to fully describe all our research efforts. These descriptions include both the Einstein Diabetes Center faculty and the Center members from other institutions (indicated in bold). In any case, many of our investigators have research programs that cover several distinct areas but only one particular area with a few representative references are highlighted. The full list of current Diabetes Center members is provided on page 17 and the accompanying CD provides a complete list of publications by DRTC investigators that are directly related to the DRTC since the previous submission. This information covers the productivity of current Diabetes Center investigators since the submission of the last competitive renewal in 2006, plus a few pertinent previous projects/publications. Please note that this short time span reflects mainly the period of interim funding in contrast to the typical five-year cycle of Diabetes Center renewals. The primary research efforts of the Diabetes Center faculty can be divided into 6 overiapping and interactive areas of emphasis that encompass both Type 1 (T1DM) and Type 2 (T2DM) diabetes. These investigations cover the spectrum from basic molecular mechanisms, cell function, integrative system physiology, pre-clinical, clinical and community based health delivery management research. The major research directions are 1) Islet Biochemistry, Biology, and Immunology;2) Signal Transduction;3) Carbohydrate and Lipid Metabolism;4) Diabetic Complications and Molecular Genetics;5) Clinical Trials;and 6) Behavioral, Psychosocial and Environmental Detemiinants of Health and Health Disparities. In the following section, we summarize the faculty research base in each of these general research areas. Importantly in several of these areas, state-of-the-art animal model physiological studies are conducted providing paradigms for sophisticated human investigation, and vice-versa.